<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster [Eren Jaeger] by starsnbeers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019492">Monster [Eren Jaeger]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnbeers/pseuds/starsnbeers'>starsnbeers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Angst, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnbeers/pseuds/starsnbeers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been dragged by her aunt to the hospital, [Name] finds herself talking to an attractive yet mysterious man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster [Eren Jaeger]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt of writing an one shot, take it easy on me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a great day. It really has. Sunny, but not hot, just warm enough. Children can be heard playing on their yards, innocent voices and laughs filling the air. So, why does everything seem utterly and completely shitty for [Name]? Well, one could blame it on her aunt for dragging her along with her in the hospital because she claimed she needed help. It’s not that [Name] hates her aunt, she adores her, it’s just that old dude’s words that ruined her mood, Jaeger was his name. See, he seemed normal at first, kind even. But when he started spitting those hateful comments about Eldian people, [Name] really lost it and just told him to fuck off, which resulted to her aunt yelling at her. So now here she is, outside the clinic, looking for a place to sit down, just to try and calm herself down a bit. That’s when she spots him. A tall looking guy, with long brown hair, bandaged eye and stoic but bored looking expression sitting on a bench. Mysterious is the word that crosses [Name]’s mind upon seeing him, and she can’t stop herself from walking  his way. “Mind if I sit down for a bit? I really need it.” Is all she can manage to say. He doesn’t answer, just looks at her before nodding his head and looking away with the same unreadable expression. [Name] notes that he probably isn’t a talkative guy, before taking a seat to the bench, as far away from him as possible. 10 minutes pass, and with how quiet the guy is, one would think that the pretty lady is sitting alone. That’s why it’s so unexpected when he finally speaks up. “Are you a nurse here?”, is all he says. She shakes her head before answering, “Nah, my aunt  just decided to drag me along. Couldn’t say I’ve been enjoying myself here.”. “Why is that?” he curiously asks. [Name] kind of finds him odd, but answers anyway. “It’s that Jaeger’s fault, he is going to die of age, but obviously still hasn’t learnt when to stop talking.” The stranger raises his eyebrow at her, finding her quite amusing, but still not showing an emotion. “What did he say that made you so angry?” he asks, and [Name], obviously still a little bothered by the situation, snaps at him “It’s none of your business, actually.” Immediately feeling guilty for taking it out on the attractive man in front of her, she tries to apologize, before being interapted by him. “You now, snapping at random people won’t help you” , his tone is serious, but not warning. “I know, sorry” [Name] says after a minute of silence.  “Don’t be, you’re quite amusing.”, she can’t stop herself from looking at him shocked before answering “Well if that’s what you look like when amused, I don’t even wanna think about you feeling bored.” , sarcasm lacing her soft voice. His lips lift just a bit upwards, and before he can stop himself he says “I’m Kruger. Eren Kruger.”, before lifting his hand for a handsake, which she gladily accepts. “[Name]. Nice to meet you,  Kruger-san.”. More time passes in nothing but comfortable silence, and [Name] mentally thanks herself for sitting next to the mysterious man. “He said Eldians are nothing but waste of space. That we should kill them all, and then managed to spit on an old lady’s face.” Eren lookes at her skeptically, before she continues “I mean, who says something like that? For fuck’s sake, he is Eldian himself.”. Another long silence follows, and [Name] starts to think that she probably shouldn’t have talked. “What do you think about Eldians?”, it may seem like a simple question to most, but to Eren it’s something, deeper, more meaningful. “Well, I don’t think that something their ancestors did should define their worth. There are people who do bad things, people who do good things, and people who do both. Those who enjoy bringing pain to others are monsters. It’s as simple as that. “ He finds her answer quite unique, and before he has time to process  her actions, she stands up and looks at him with a smile so soft it warms his insides. “Anyway, you are Eldian, right? You don’t seem like a monster to me.” Eren just stares at her blankly, silently praying his emotions don’t show. “I should go now, they are probably looking for me.”. With a soft bow, she continues, “It was fun talking to you, Kruger-san. I hope I get to see you soon. ‘Till next time.” Without giving him any time to answer, [Name] gets lost in the nearby building. Letting out a sigh he has been holding for a while now, Eren looks up the sky, smiles a sad smile, and mutters, “’Till next time, [Name].” For, there won’t be a next time, he has already foreseen her death. Eren Jaeger is no human. Having emotions and feelings doesn’t make a monster human.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>